Scars once Healed
by Karakin
Summary: Mystique goes through an emotional training session and after words speaks to Irene about what she is willing to do to get her children back. As you read through the story there is some character death but don't worry their not really dead. One Shot
1. My scars

**Scars Once Healed**

**Hey everyone this is a one short. It's greatly based off of a short x-men comic strip that some of you may have read. Well I decided to convert it in to X-men evolution style so don't worry you don't need to know anything about the comics to read this story. It's just about Mystiques anger at the x-men and what she'll do to get her children back so read and review and tell me what you think. Warning there is kind of a bit of character death they die but there not dead it's kind of confusing but if you read the whole story you'll see what I mean.**

**Also a lot of this was taken from that comic, but I've tuned it to fit the X-men evolution world so please don't sue me, I don't even have enough money to buy a pop from a vending machine, so if you do sue me you won't be getting a whole lot, I just read this thought of it in the evolution world and converted it, so for your reading pleasure...**

**Must know... In my story there is one difference Colossus is part of the X-men and I'm really sorry to all those Kitty/Lance fans but in my story kitty is in love with Colossus but don't worry their not together for long 'evil grin'**

_**Mystiques POV**_

I walked though the circus grounds, in gentler days I loved the circus, in all its fun, games and greatness, big or small, carnival or amusement park. It had been and always was a magical place, whose performers and inhabitants were fantasy characters, brought to life, more beautiful and exciting than I could ever hope to be.

I always dreamt of running away to join the circus, but never had the courage when I was younger, I was certain my life would be as ordinary as everyone else's. But I was wrong.

An instant to late I hear Wolverines attack, but even as fast as I react he still draws blood. I kick out hitting him in the back of the neck. My kick would have broken the neck of any ordinary man, but this is not an ordinary man, this X-men's bones are laced with adamantium, the strongest metal know to man making them unbreakable.

His claws are forged of the metal, razor sharp they can cut though any other metal with ease, but for all his powers and skill I am still better and he is still vulnerable to a slit throat.

"No bones to stop my blade." I sneer staring down at his gasping form "and even your mutant healing factor can't save you from bleeding to death." I laugh as he dies I studied long and hard on a way to beat him and now he is dead.

Moments later Kitty Pryde the youngest of the x-men phases in to view. Hers is the ability to pass like a ghost though solid objects.

"Wolverine!" she gasps running to her dead teammates side. She has courage and intelligence I'll give her that. But her inexperience will prove her undoing. I watch her drop to her knees beside the body of wolverine. "There's no pulse! But how can he be dead... there isn't a mark on..." she is cut short as I drive my borrowed claws in to her stomach.

"Foolish child. You forget who your up against!" I tell the dead girl beside me as I change from wolverines form to my own. "Mystique. Leader of the brotherhood of evil mutants! A shape shifter who can duplicate anyone's face and form to perfection." I say finishing my shape shift.

Then suddenly I am thrown forward face first on to the ground as a huge explosion takes place behind me. "MURDERER!" a male voice yells behind me. I turn to face the man of steel himself Colossus.

"She was a child mystique, who never did you any harm, ..." he bellowed at me "...yet you killed her!"

"As I will you colossus." I told him "No one forced her to join the X-men, she knew the risks." I watched the tall Russian. He loved Kitty, his emotions; his grief and rage make him careless.

He never saw me pull out a skull-flare, bright as the sun; I throw it catching his right in the center of his face. The skull-flares heat scars and melts colossus's armored skin. I smirk as the metal X-men lets out a bellow of pain and drops to his knees, his face in his hands.

But an instant later, his bellow of agony is echoed by one of my own, as red beam hits me in the back. I drop to my knees clutching my spine. 'Cyclops' I think to myself 'his optic blast nearly snapped me in two' I rise to my feet and begin to run 'I must find cover before he fires again'

And even for all that pain I know that blast was only meant to stun. Cyclops was a founding member of the X-men their first, their leader, and he still plays by the old rules even what happened tonight, even after the murder of his team mates, he'll try to take me alive. His rules give me an edge over him.

Just before I enter the fun house I see an injured Colossus slowly stand and begin to follow me. "Colossus don't follow her in there that's what she wants." Cyclops yells following the both of us in to the fun house. I grin; Colossus still suffers from the effects of my skull-flare, Helpless, as he is virtually blind.

Within the fun house are scores of mirrors, and Cyclops has no way of telling reflection from reality. I evilly grin at the moment milking it as I take slow deliberate aim "Peter behind you!" Cyclops yells seeing me.

He fires off another stun beam that passes harmlessly through a holographic image of myself, before bouncing off the mirrors and into an amplifier crystal, which amplifies the beams force a hundred times making it powerful enough to penetrate anything including... a body of organic steel.

"NO!" Cyclops screams horrified at the murder I just tricked him in to committing, the murder of his team mate Colossus. So shocked by this new twist of events Cyclops never had a chance to realize I wasn't sneaking up on Colossus but on him. In a moment Cyclops is dead, his neck broken.

'I'm doing better than expected' I think to myself as I shift into a specially made battle suit. It is my turn to get cocky and I soon pay the price as I am quickly swept into the air by a huge gust of wind.

"Storm" I exclaim as I am swept higher and higher into the air. The X-men's second in command is the weather witch known as Storm. In many ways she is the most powerful and potentially dangerous of them all.

Storm attacks with a bolt of lighting first trying to put me out of action. But I am ready for her attacks. My battle suit absorbs the power of her lighting and converts it into energy for myself. For all my confidence I am still shaking. The suit has never been tested in actual combat, I'm glad to see it works.

Using the energy I absorbed from Storms lighting I create an energy bolt and fire it towards Storm. She dodges easily as knew she would, but I'm not aiming for her, I'm aiming for the fuel truck behind her.

'BWHOOM!!!!!!!!!!!'

I take cover behind a large crate and when I emerge there is nothing left of the former X-men known as Storm.

I shift in to a sparrow and fly up to the top of the inside of the large circus tent. I shift back and look around strangely at peace, I wish I could stay up here forever, but the fates have other plans.

"Why so shy Mystique? How 'bout you drop down to where the action is?" a voice calls out.

I look down into the face of my foster daughter, the girl known as Rogue.

I know it won't do any good but I intend to try any way. "I don't want to hurt you Rogue! I raised you! You're as dear to me as my own flesh and blood!" I call out to her as I make my way down through a series of fancy flips and moves.

"Ah'm an X-men, Mystique ah've left the brotherhood... an' you... for good!" she yells out following my progress down with watchful eyes. "An' ah mean to avenge mah friends!" she yells out preparing to kill if necessary.

A shiver goes down my spine. She leaves me no choice. I summon the last of the energy from my battle suit and channel it into one force aiming it at my foster daughter. I fire dropping Rogue where she stood and let out a howl of pain to match my daughters. I am plagued by emotions I thought I put behind me long ago; my daughter is dead gone forever from this world.

I feel like weeping, a small part of me looks on emotionless but the rest is shouting out in pain and anger, then out of thin air "Nightcrawler!" I yell as he teleports behind me grabbing hold of my arm.

"Hold on Mystique... because... this... is...gonna ... be... a ...very... bumpy... ride..." he tells me teleporting with each word. The multiple teleports are meant to confuse and disorient the passenger. Much to my sons surprise however I seem unfazed by them.

Nightcrawler falls to the ground himself exhausted by the multiple teleports. I pull out my knife he will be my last kill, my victory; yet I hesitate... he does not, lashing out with a hit that causes me to fall unconscious.

The next thing I know I feel a cool clothe on my forehead. I groan as I sit up, Irene sits beside me as well as the mutant boy known as Mesmerize. I had recruited him to the brotherhood, but seeing how badly they have failed I decided to train the boy with Irene. He has the ability to put people in illusions, as training I come every month to see how he has improved and at the same time train myself against illusions of the X-men.

"You did well raven six out of a possible seven kills." Irene tells me as I look over Mesmerize. The boy is strong able to trap anyone in any place, any time, anything. I have tested his powers many times over seeing how well he can make illusions. This time was different though.

"Who was it?" I asked the boy. To raise the stakes I had asked for one of X-men to actually try to kill instead of stun.

Mesmerize rose and began to walk out of the room, when he reached the door he turned around and answered "The obvious one... Rogue." And walked out.

"The boy doesn't like to lose he will make each illusion harder and deadlier." Irene told me looking off into the distance with her blind eyes.

"But that is precisely what I want." I tell her stretching out my muscles and watching Irene. "Why the sour look Irene? Is something wrong?" I ask seeing the strange look on the older woman's face. I turn my back and begin to take a sip of water.

"This vendetta you plan against the X-men is a mistake Raven." Irene says quietly. I calmly swallow my water before turning around to face the blind mutant.

"Is it wrong to want my children back? To do what ever is necessary to get them?" I ask just as calmly but letting venom slip into my voice.

"What if Rogue left the brotherhood of her own free will? You know how troubled she had been." Irene said she knew my thoughts on the matter of Rogue leaving and had seemed troubled when I had voiced what I was willing to do to get my daughter back.

"No!" Rogue would never abandon me." I hissed the venom in my voice growing. "If she is with the X-men it is because Xavier forced her with his telepathic powers. He's manipulating her mind!" I was almost yelling now.

Irene's face never changed "You may be right Raven but what of Nightcrawler, you did not raise him he did not know you as his mother he may not follow you and then what? You could not harm an illusion of the boy what will you do when you are faced with the real thing?" she asked calmly.

These worries had come to me as well. I loved my son but when I had thought I had lost him Rogue was a way to fix my mistake. I would do anything to bring both my children along but if I had to I would dispose of one to save the other, which one I would save I do not know.

Kurt was my first child, my son and my own flesh and blood but I did not raise him. Rogue was never my real child but I loved her as much as my own flesh and blood maybe more.

I turned my back on Destiny again and began to walk toward the door. "The X-men have my children and if I have to slaughter them all to get to them I will." I said calmly then walked out the door.

**There you all have it I need to know what you all think and here's a bonus question**

**If you can tell me the name of the comic this was based off of or tell me the series I'll give you a special prize that I think you Rogue lovers will like.**

**If you don't answer my question then I'll tell you anyway but you have to write me a review I don't care if it's good of bad I just want reviews so please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**'Hint'**

**Just in case you want to know what the prize is I'll tell you. I found out Rogue has her own song and if you review or answer my question I'll tell you where to find it as well as some amazing X-men evolution videos.**

**So please review I live off reviews I need reviews to live (not really or do I 'evil grin')**


	2. Here's your prize

**Scars Once Healed**

Thanks to **Scarlet Dawn** you were the only one who reviewed my story so much thanks to you may you live a long and happy life.

Yeah so here's your prize I hope you're not disappointed in it.

Go to my profile and click on my **home page site.**

It should take you to a web page read the instructions and follow what they say that will take you to a lot of great fan music videos. The rogue song/ video is under the account name...

**firexstarterx**

Under that name there will be a document called pretty xman rogue if you download it you'll have your rogue song. The instructions look hard but once you get to the site it's really easy. If you have any trouble please review me again and I'll see if theirs something wrong also if you want more videos after that tell me and I'll give you another site with some great stuff on it.

I really hope you like your prize. And I saw under your profile you like stories when the X-men have kids well if you like that kind of stuff go to my profile and check out some of my other stories. A new one I have called **Your Present is my Past** is about the X-men kids going back in time to their parent's teen age days I know it's been done before but hey I can do what I want.

I'll also think about continuing with this story but it will take a while since I have like four stories going at once. Thanks for the input tell me what you think of the prize.


	3. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
